Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including through electrodes and to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices including through electrodes.
A through electrode, such as a through-silicon-via (TSV), includes a conductive via that penetrates completely through a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer or chip). Generally, a semiconductor chip including through electrodes may be electrically connected to another semiconductor chip or printed circuit board (PCB) at a surface of the chip. This facilitates stacking of multiple chips one on top of the other to form a three-dimensional (3D) device package, which in turn can increase data-transfer speeds and reduce the size of a package footprint.